Current art provides methods and systems for the mass production of billing related to service or client accounts. Under the mass production method of billing, all invoices for a plurality of accounts are generated and printed according to a predefined format. Thus, all the invoices contain the same fields of information, as well as the same layout of the fields on each page. The mass-produced invoices differ only with regard to the information content of each field.
The methods of the current art, however, fail to provide billing or account services particularized to a set of preferences. For example, a client may want specific fields of information that are not included under a general format to appear on the bill, or may prefer to have the information content displayed according to a particular layout.
In light of the foregoing, then, it is desirable to provide a system and process to generate customized bills. The generation process should incorporate the functionality to mass-produce customized bills for a large market segment as well as provide responsive billing information pursuant to ad hoc requests. It is also desirable to provide such a system and method that is easily implemented or easily integrated with existing systems provided by service companies or other entities having large client bases.